


Day Seven:,Sick/injured; feel better soon!(Nami/Vivi)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bathtubs, F/F, Honey, Illnesses, Lesbian Nami (One Piece), Medicine, Sick Character, Sleep, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Nami gets sick somehow,and planned to just go about her day,until she runs into Vivi who makes it her mission to cMake her Girlfriend feel a bit better
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Day Seven:,Sick/injured; feel better soon!(Nami/Vivi)

Sick/Injured (Nami/Vivi)

Nami had woken up feeling awful,her head burned and her throat was scratchy and sore.

She sniffled and placed her head against her forehead, removing it immediately as it was extremely hot.

Vivi wasn't besides her,which made her sigh happily,she didn't want to worry her,so slipping out of the bed,placing her feet to the cooling floor,she gently made her way to the bathroom,walking in

"Nami? Are...you alright,your bright red?"

Oh fuck.

Nami had walked right into Vivi,who wasn't currently dressed in a pair of jeans and a button up,her long blue haired pulled up into a ponytail.

"Nami? You look sick"

She rushed over to Nami's side,guiding her to a seat and walking over to a bath,running it.

"V..Vivi...I'm...okay"

"Nami, sweetheart your burning up.."

Nami coughed harshly,rubbing her throat softly as Vivi checked the temperature of the water,which wasn't boiling hot,but it was cooling.

Vivi walked towards Nami,helping her remove her PJ's,guiding her to the bath,letting her step in,and soak gently.

"I'll get you a cup of honey tea,and some medicine for your throat"

Nami nodded softly,letting her eyes close as her body warmed up slowly.

Vivi walked downstairs,popping the kettle on and smiling as she gathered the bottle of cough medicine.

She grabbed a jar of honey,with a teaspoon taking a teaspoon of it and mixing it with honey and a squirt of lemon juice.

She picked the cup up and the bottle of medicine (with a new teaspoon)and walked upstairs,placing them down onto the bedside table and walked into the bathroom, scooping a towel up

"Sweetheart?"

Nami opened her eyes and looked at Vivi,who had a sweet smile in her face,Nami smiled before letting a chesty cough out covering her mouth.

"Let's get you out and into a new pair of PJ's"

Nami nodded,taking Vivi's hands and stepping out,wrapping herself into a towel

Nami was escorted into the bedroom,as Vivi picked up a pair of clean PJ's,Nami gently took them,pulling the pants on and slipping the button up.

Vivi poured a spoonful of medicine,as Nami tied her hair back,gently, coughing heavily.

"Nami,open your mouth please?"

Nami gently opened her mouth,letting the medonce fall down her mouth,as Nami groaned at the taste.

"Bleh..." 

Nami crawled into bed,pulling the duvet around her as She pouted gently,picking it up the cup of honey.

"I'm not happy about this..."

"I know your not,but it's better for you,you need to get better Nami"

Nami coughed heavily and sniffled,pulling a tissue out the box and blowing her nose.

"God...I feel awful"

Vivi sat down next to her,rubbing her back softly as she fell into a coughing fit again.

"Nami,maybe you should get some more sleep.."

"Maybe..."

Nami Yawned a scratchy Yawn before laying down better, resting as comftably as she could with her chest hurting.

Vivi pulled the duvet over her better and gently kissed her temple and softly smiled walking out the room.

Nami softly sneezed wiping her nose with a clean tissue,she breathed in a Nd out but the pain in her chest made her whine.

"I hope this doesn't last long.."


End file.
